challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Johanna Barker
"We all have more than our share of pains and sorrow. Embarrassments and things that haunt us. From that, no one is ever immune, no matter how good or perfect a life you think they live. Shame and hurt spare no one.” Appearance Jo has a slightly intimidating look that she cultivated over the three years she was illegally bar-tending in her little home town, and the other year's she was doing it legally elsewhere. She is a tough looking girl who uses it to her advantage when she has to, only what most don't know is the majority of that "tough", is attitude and accessories. Jo is curvy without being fat because before they came, she rock climbed, hiked, and hunted on a regular basis. This also means her stamina is high, making her able to walk all day without stopping while carrying a pack on her back. She is slightly below average height, standing at 5 foot 6 inches, and she wears it well. With long black hair that trails down her back, piercing grey eyes, and semi-fragile features, she cuts an attractive figure once you get rid of the abundance of weapons, the grungy, tough street clothes, and the "don't fuck with me" attitude. Unfortunately the less dangerous Jo is rarely - if ever - seen by the general public, or even close friends. She keeps the fragile side tucked beneath grime, bad attitude, sarcastic comments, and general bitchiness. Clothing Before aliens attacked and the world went to shit, she was known to run around in cargo pants and wife beater tops when not in clothing activity specific. Now that everything has fallen to pieces, she mainly sticks to dark cargo pants and wife beater tops with a black, lightweight flannel top over it all (the flannel's old and beat up and never far from her as it's the only thing she has left of her step-father). During the winter months she has a comforably worn leather duster of sorts that easily slips over a sweatshirt. She also has a pair black leather gloves with fur inside of them and a black scarf to go with all the rest of the black the woman always seems to be wearing. One can also see the small, black, wooden crucifix that sits on a thin golden chain around her neck (her brothers cross, grandmother's chain), a beautiful black gold ring with a delicate black-gold rose worked into it that sits on her index finger on her left hand (sisters), a wedding ring that sits on her ring finger on her right hand (mothers), a beautiful golden charm bracelet that sits around her wrist (youngest sisters), and a small bobcat pendent carved out of jade and hanging by a long black thong (hers, carved by her Native American grandfather and is her "totem"). Inventory (List of Weapon's that are most often used.) *Shoulder Holster *Beretta U22 Neos *G23 Gen4 Glock *Leg Holster *22 Pistol *Hunting Rifle *Hunting Knife *Compact Bow *"War and Peace" by Leo Tolstoy Personality Jo doesn't have social skills because growing up she didn't need them. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none and that has never bothered her. She has no real urge to undermine authority if she believes that authority is worth following - or if she holds respect for the person - but she also doesn't mind giving the finger to anyone who thinks to order her around. She can follow orders – growing up in the woods in Alaska that was a must – but she refuses to blindly follow someone how has no idea what they're doing, especially when she knows she can care for herself, usually better then they can. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. As a child she always had a temper, but after certain events of her past, she learned to control that temper by hiding it beneath a thick layer of sarcasm and icy aloofness that she refuses to let anyone bust threw. As long as she can keep that ice unbroken, all of her emotions are firmly under her control and very easy to shove away from herself. This aggravates her best friend to no end, but the woman has learned to live with it. Skills *Hunting and trapping: Growing up her family lived in a tent in Alaska for a good majority of her childhood trapping for money and hunting and trapping for food – this means she can kill or catch the animal, skin and gut it, and cook it without hassle. *She can shoot just about any kind of gun because, not only her father, but her ex-husband was a gun enthusiast. *She knows how to hot-wire a car, can ride a horse, and is very good at getting herself out of sticky situations. *She can dress her own wounds, but few people allow her to dress theirs as she tends to dump alcohol into the wound before wrapping it tightly and telling you to get over it. Background Everything from before Jo was twenty is a complete mystery to everyone she's ever met who didn't know her before that... which is no one left alive. The person "Johanna Barker" does not even have a birth certificate, and the only person left who knows she's not just merely "Jo", wouldn't spill her secret for any promise in the world, not even an assurance to bring the old world back. After she turned twenty one, there is very little of interest to know. She became a bartender and got herself a house and generally stayed to herself. As she got older, she kept out of the spotlight, kept herself out of trouble, and just generally kept from being to noticed. At the age of twenty six, after quite a few years of the entire town thinking she was an orphan, completely without family, a man rolled into town claiming to be her brother. After some serious heated conversation, the town learned it was true and the man stayed for awhile, falling in love with Jo's best friend of so many years and shocking the town once more when she was happy about it. They were planning a wedding, Jo would actually get to see her family after so long, when the aliens arrived. Her sisters had already arrived, but her mother and father were waiting to board the plane, when the aliens began blowing up all major cities, one of those being the one her parents were in. This led to extreme hate for these creatures, especially after they stole her siblings from her. The only thing that saved Jo and Em was a soldier by the name of Kerby. They split up - him on his way to meet up with the last of the military, her and Em on their own way - and had no intention of ever seeing one another again until Em's almost death that proved they needed more then just themselves. They are now headed to find then only soldier Jo trusts, intending to join the man since he is the only one Jo has reason to trust. Relationships Relations: Very Little Is Known Emily Smith - Has been her best friend since not to long after she moved to Idaho at the tender age of seventeen. They did most everything together, Em usually getting them into trouble, Jo getting them out, at least until they grew up, then it was the other way around. Even after the end of the world they're still getting one another in and out of trouble. Gabriel Kerby: A man she first met when the whole world became hell. The man saved her and her best friends life when a group of Much and Skitters rolled threw the area she was in. Instead of staying with the man all the way to where he was ordered to head, they broke away, Jo telling the man that she owed him her life, but she'd murder someone if forced to deal with so many soldiers as would be present where he was headed. Her and Em separated from him, but have not forgotten. Jessica Erickson - Jo's youngest sister. Trivia *Jo has a tattoo actually. It's one of those things nobody really knows about, nor does she have any urge to tell them. She got it purely for sentimental reasons and she has it on an area of the body that would be impossible to notice unless intimate (at least for a girl that wasn't even the bikini wearing type, rather a black one piece and black board shorts... that was all her). She didn't get it with any coloring, just grays and black, and nothing fancy. The thing is, the tattoo is rather... feminine, and happens to wrap around the upper part of her right thigh - exactly where her leg holster sits actually. *She also has scars, the majority of them centered on her back, though she does have smaller ones litered across her entire body. The ones on her back are definitely not mistaken for clumsiness. *Major clausterphobia and fire makes her leery if it's bigger then a campfire and not in the circle of stones, safely on the ground. *She started bar-tending at the age of seventeen and continued to do so until the end of the world. *She has been married and divorced... It was not pleasent. *Little known fact, she can play the guitar and sings. *She use to boost cars... often. Nickname's Ulysses Carter *moronic "Captain of the 4th Mass" *fucktard in uniform *king boss man *Captain Ulysses Carter *The Cap *soldier boy *Captain Tight Ass *Captain Asshole *the captain *Captain Fucktard *Sweetheart *This bastard *Captain Tight Ass and his merry band of soldier boys *Grand Master Captain of the Fourth Massachusetts *prestigious captain *Captain High Horse *some arrogant sodding prick with power *righteous dick head *Captain Loud and Obnoxious *fucking prick *Mr. Not Captain Gallery Summer_skin_by_xxchange.jpg Livin_my_life_like_it__s_golden_by_xxchange.jpg Fairytale_by_xxchange.jpg Look_inside_myelf_by_xxchange.jpg indian-armband-tattoo.jpg|The view from the outside of her thigh, the rest just wraps around with the same leafy and vine like pattern (minus the feathers). 1385611_698452863517035_1199998173_n.jpg|A Teen Jo Video